Beginning to End
by MissFioLee22
Summary: {A look at how their love began.} After an accident left Double D in the hospital all those years ago, Kevin makes the promise not to let anything happen to him again. But life always has a way of ruining things. {Flash backs and memories shed light to how love happens for a little dork and a childhood bully.} [No flames thanks. Don't like Don't read it.]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: In the Beginning.

Kevin stood on the ottoman his mother had given him for a place to sit while he read. He watched the house across the street, a large truck sat in the drive way. He wanted to ask his mother is she would take across the street so he could check it out. He liked knowing how different automobiles worked.

A small car pulled up next to the truck, a couple left the car and opened one of the back doors. Kevin found his attention was pulled to a small ravenette that climbed out of the car. He stretched up onto his tip-toes to try and get a glimpse of the boy as he walked calmly around the front of the car.

When at last the child across the street came into view, Kevin pressed his nose against the glass. The boy across the street had walked to the middle of his front yard; he sank down to his knees and stared at the grass.

Kevin could only stare for what seemed like an eternity. He knew his mother would scold him for smudging the window, but he deemed it okay; especially when the boy across the street looked over at him. Kevin was met with a gapped grin and a small wave. In return, Kevin smiled widely and waved back.

They did this, waving back and forth game for a full five minutes before the boy across the lane's attention was pulled away from the redhead in the window. He cast one final glance out at Kevin before lowering his head, and following the tall woman into the house.

It was almost a full week before Kevin saw the boy outside again. Almost a full week of playing hopscotch and jumping jacks with the other kids of the Cul De Sac, but at last the raven haired boy had made an appearance. Kevin watched the boy attempt to carry a large basket cross his lawn.

Slowly the other children had stopped what they were doing, and followed suit in watching the small boy. The group continued their on looking as the ravenette began to set up a blanket. Once he seemed to be satisfied with his positioning under a large oak tree, the boy settled himself down and took an oversized book out of the basket.

At seeing this, the spell over the other children broke, boredom had set in and they continued with their playing. Kevin, on the other hand, hovered with his interest in the boy. He looked around before running around the circular sidewalk; he did not notice that the boy whom held his attention had also noticed Kevin and was intently watching him from behind the large book in his small hands. When Kevin was close enough, the ravenette closed his book and folded his hands across his lap.

Kevin scratched the back of his head nervously before holding out his hand. "Kevin." The overly simple introduction was greeted with that same gapped smile as before. The other boy rubbed his hand over his shorts before taking hold of Kevin's hand.

"E-Eddward St Vincent." The soft sound of his voice caused Kevin's cheeks to redden.

"W-would you like to come play with us?"

Edd tilted his head slightly, contemplating and calculating the benefits of engaging in play with the other children. When at last his deduction told him that making friends with as many of the children surrounding him as he could would prove beneficial, he opened his mouth to provide an answer but was immediately interrupted by his mother's voice.

"Eddward, dear it's time to come inside." Edd's smile disappeared, he gathered up his items carefully placing the book and blanket into the basket.

"My apologies. Perhaps next time I can join in? If it would is not too much of a request…" Kevin could not help the light blush that crossed his cheeks as he listened to the way Edd spoke. Edd offered Kevin the smallest of sad smiles before trotting across the yard. "Farewell Kevin." The ravenette waved gently before disappearing into his home.

Kevin shoved his hands into his pockets and pouted. As he made his way back around the Cul De Sac, kicking small pebbles here and there, a new sense of determination set in. He would play with Eddward St. Vincent the very next time the kid came out of his house.

It was another week before Kevin saw the little boy across the street. Edd was once again carrying that oversized basket. He returned to the same spot as before under the oak tree. This time however, it seemed that Edd was setting up a picnic rather than settling in to read whatever book he had with him last time. In a matter of minutes Kevin was in the kitchen with his mother, asking her to help him make a lunch to take across the street with him.

"Here Kev, take this with you and give it to Eddward as a present okay?" His mother smiled warmly handing over a bag of mini jawbreakers. Kevin took the bag, carefully tucking it into his pocket for safe keeping.

"Okay. Thanks mama!" He raced out of the house, lunch bag in hand. Kevin made his way across the lane waving a hand to Edd as he went. "Hey!" he smiled when Edd raised his head and offered a smile. Kevin stopped short of the blanket that was neatly placed on the lawn.

"S-salutation Kevin. To what d-do I owe this p-pleasure?" Kevin held up his lunch bag in response.

"Can I join your picnic?" Edd smiled widely, showing off his gap.

"Th-that would be m-most enjoyable!"

Kevin grinned, plopping down on the blanket. He took note of how carefully Edd had everything laid out in front of him. With a sense of determination to impress his new friend, Kevin set each item from his bag carefully on the blanket. Once everything was out of the bag, the two boys shared a look and began to trade food.

At the end of the picnic both agreed to do it again the next day. Kevin made off around the Cul De Sac as the voice of his mother called to him. However, before he stepped into his home he turned and called out to Edd.

"Tomorrow lets play together before lunch!" With a gapped smile and a nod from the other Kevin puffed out his chest and proudly skipped into his home.

For two weeks the two boys played together. By the end of the first week, Edd had been introduced to all the other children of the Cul De Sac; with the exception of three; Ed, his younger sister, and Eddy. Kevin was more than happy to not have to share Edd with the dorks and the tiny brat. And though he had to share his friend with other friends, he was always by Edd's side. He had even gone so far as to name himself Edd's best friend.

{~:~}

It was towards the beginning of the third week that the accident happened.

They were all playing kickball in Kevin's yard. It was Edd's turn to toss the ball to Nazz; a pretty girl lived next door to Kevin. She had a good kick to her; it went right past Kevin on the first base and continued into the street. All of the children watched as the ball stopped in the middle of the street.

Before anyone could react Edd calmly ran out into the road and took hold of the ball. He held the ball up and turned to smile at his new friends. He did not see the car come into the roundabout at much to fast a speed until Nazz screamed out to him. For just a moment, everything slowed down as Edd turned toward the car.

Kevin saw black as the sound of shrieking brakes and a heart shattering scream reached his ears. It was not until he smelled his mother's perfume that he realized she was covering his eyes, telling him not to look. More adult voices were heard, a frantic woman calling out Eddwards name and several shouts about hospitals. He peeked once, when the sound of sirens echoed into the neighborhood. His eyes were met with Edd being placed in the ambulance. His last thought, before his mother ushered him inside, was hoping he would get to play with Edd the next day.

Kevin snapped his eyes open. He immediately reached out and took a hold of Edd's hand. The sound of the machine ticking alongside his heart gave him a small sense of calm. He was barely aware of the hospital door opening.

"Hey, Kev your mom wanted me to let you know she was gonna take Kelsey and Jim home." Eddy, the last person Kevin ever thought he would be happy to see stood in the cracked doorway. Kevin turned just enough to offer a smile.

"Thanks man." Eddy nodded as he turned to leave; instead he walked into the room and leaned against the door.

"How is he? There hasn't been any change has there?" Eddy's questions were greeted by a sigh. A heart wrenching half sob sigh. "I'm sorry man. Look I know it's hard but maybe you should go home. Just for a few hours, shower change your clothes. We both know Double D would hate to wake up to seeing you this way."

A sigh. Kevin ran a hand through his hair and down his face. When was the last time he'd taken a shower? Or shaved? "Yeah. Will you stay until I get back? I just don't want him to be alone." A hand squeezed Kevins shoulder.

"Of course man."

"I had another dream about the accident. From when we were kids." He blurted out as he stood. "I know it's stupid but, after he got out I promised myself that I'd never let him go back into a hospital like that again.

"That's not stupid." Kevin gave Eddy a look. "I don't… I don't remember a whole lot from that day. Mainly because my old man wouldn't let me outta that damn car. But when my mom took me and Ed to visit, I remember thinking how fragile he looked. I wanted to protect him like a little brother. So I get it." Eddy walked to the other side of Edd's bed. "He's too special to let go." Tears were rolling off Eddy's cheeks. He gave a small sniffle and ran a hand over his face. "Don't tell anyone you saw me cry okay? Just hurry back shovel chin. I ain't an unpaid babysitter."

Kevin cracked a smile as he headed out the door. As the door closed he caught a few final words from Eddy.

"He loves you too much to blame you Kevin. It isn't your fault man."

{~:~:~}

_**Hello everyone. Thank you all for giving this fanfiction a try. I hope you all come back for chapter 2. Please Review any comments, concerns and such. Goodbye!**_

_**~Miss Fiolee**_


	2. Chapter 2: Talent?

Chapter 2: Talent?

_The first time that Eddy realized someone else's feeling, feelings that did not have anything to do with him, was the first week of school in their 9th grade year. The trio of Ed's had long since left their scamming ways after the incident with Eddy's brother. But with word of a grand prize to whom ever won the winter talent show Eddy could not help but feel that similar itch to get back into scams._

_"C'mon Double D. Think about it, we enter the talent show win, obviously, and reap in the rewards of people betting against us. Its gold! A sure thing!" Edd gave his friend a look, it was actually a well thought through plan, there was just one small problem that Eddy didn't seem to see._

_"What pray tell is our talent Eddy?"_

_Eddy's face almost instantly fell. He scowled, well pouted really, and crossed his arms. "…I haven't thought of that yet." He huffed, stalking ahead of his friends. "IT'LL BE GREAT THOUGH!" With a final grin back to the other two Eds, Eddy ran off. "C'mon Lumpy!"_

_Ed grinned at Edd before running after Eddy. Edd simply smiled before heading toward his own class. He was not overly excited to see what half-baked idea Eddy would come up with, however it did warm his heart to see his dearest friend excited about participating in something school related._

_It was at lunch, as Eddy was trying to go through all the different options the trio could do as a performance that he discovered Edd's secret. _

_Eddy had found the smartest of his friends in the library replacing books in their rightful home, the room it seemed was absent of other students for once. _

**_"Cause you are the piece of me…_**

**_I wish I didn't need. Chasing relentlessly..." _**_Humming was the next sound to make its way to Eddy's ears. He was astounded. He had always known that Edd's parents pushed him into music, perhaps hoping that even if he did not follow them to science or doctoring, he would become a star in music. _

_Eddy could understand know. Edd was a tenor*. This realization connected many dots about Edds life for Eddy. _

_A smirk crossed Eddy's features as he planned on how to use this new found talent to his advantage._

**_"Still fight and I don't know why! _**

**_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?_**

**_If our love's insanity why are you my clarity…"_**

_"DOUBLE D YOU'RE A GENIOUS!" Edd spun around clenching at his chest, a deep blush forming over his cheeks at being caught._

_"Eddy! Shush, this is a library…" Eddy rolled his eyes in reply to the hypocritical plea._

_"Whatever sock head. Now look I totally just figured out what we're gonna do for that talent show." He wrapped an arm around the ravenette's shoulder and tossled to hat that had sat upon his friends head for as long as he could remember earning him a half shriek. "Don't get your panties in a twist double D. It's fine."_

_Edd huffed, keeping a tight hold on his hat as he finished placing the last books he carried in their rightful spot. "And what pray tell is it you think shall earn us the first place prize?"_

_Eddy chuckled, pointing a finger at the smart Ed. "You—"_

_"Hey Double Dweeb! You in here man?!" A voice of the school hero/jock made its way through the quiet library. In the instant Edd heard the voice, everything about him seemed to perk up. Eddy took a good note of this while he eyes his friend suspiciously. It was a well-known fact the smartest of the Ed's was gay. No one in the school had given it much thought when he came out in 7th grade. Many had placed bets that he was gay, while others, including Marie Kanker, insisted it was a falsehood. _

_"Oooh Double dream boat! Come out come out wherever you are!" At this second voice Edd cringed slightly, letting out a small sigh that did not go unnoted by Eddy._

_"Dude, shut. Up." _

_Eddy turned to saying something like a smartass to Edd, but found his friend was already heading out of the isle they were in. Eddy groaned as he followed him out._

_"G-greetings fellows. H-how may I assist you gentlemen?" Edd was smiling and his cheeks were a deep rosy color. The moment Kevin saw Edd he had one of the goofiest smiles Eddy had ever seen. Kevin scratched the back of his head, he looked like he was trying to find the right words, much to Eddy's annoyance._

_"Yo Shovel chin, ya mind hurrying up with my boy? We have important stuff to discuss."_

_Kevin turned his attention to Eddy a glare plastered on his face. "Yeah right el dorko. What the hell could possibly be more important than me asking… Uh… n-never mind. "Kevin glanced sheepishly at Edd only to find him staring back at him. "Whatever nothing you got going on is that important." The redhead turned up his nose, stuffing his hands into his pockets._

_"Well actually, Eddy and I were going to discuss plans for the upcoming talent show." Edd smiled softly clasping his hands together. At this new information Nat perked up and squeezed his way into the conversation._

_"Reeaaallly? And what, do tell, are you and the other Ed's planning on preforming on stage?" Nat grinned mischievously toward Eddy, wrapping his arm around the smart Ed's shoulders. Kevin pulled Edd away from Nat, wrapping his arms around the teen, much to Edd's content, before turning his attention to Eddy. All three teens now had their eyes on the short schemer._

_Eddy sighed, crossing his arms. "Why the hell should I tell you two? Ya aint got nothing to do with any of this."_

_"Language gentlemen. And Eddy it is '**you have** nothing to do with any of this.' Besides, I would probably end up telling Kevin or anyone else who inquired. I do not believe in withholding information." Edd crossed his arms, shifted his weight from one side to the other and stared Eddy down._

_Eddy huffed, shoving his hands into his pockets. He hated when Edd was like this. All proper no secrets. What a drag. "Fine whatever. We're just gonna make a band and have Double D here sing. No big deal right Edd?" _

_Eddy gave a devious smirk, knowing how his friend felt about being in the spot light. As he predicted Edd noticeably paled. He opened his mouth to say something like a smart ass, when Kevin cut him off._

_"Edd, you know you don't have to do anything you don't wanna man." Kevin seemed to realize his arm was still wrapped around Edd's shoulders, he unwrapped his fingers slowly before rasing his hand off Double D's shoulder. His face was a bright red, Edd looked up at the redheads face and turnedhis own shade of bright pink. Something that both Nat and Eddy made mental notes of. _

_"I just remembered I have to get my history book!" Edd fled the scene, hands gripped tightly on his sock like hat. _

_"Uh gym. Things. Gotta. Yeah…" Kevin ran a hand down his reddened face as he walked away._

_Eddy did not even notice that Nat tagged along with him as he made his way to his next class. The only thought that was on his mind was the way Edd and Kevin had acted with one another. He was so lost in thought, in trying to understand it all, that when everything connected in the middle of his math class Eddy could not stop himself from jumping up slamming his hands on the desk and yelling out._

_"I GET IT NOW! HE LOVES THE DOUBLE D!"_

**{~:~}**

"wait wait wait." Jim flailed his arms around in front of him. "So Papa knew he loved Daddy… All the way back in high school?"

Eddy chuckled, throwing an arm around his nephews shoulders. "Nah see your old man knew he loved mommy way before that. He was just too thick skulled to do anything about it."

Jim nodded, scratching his chin in consentration as he stared at the waiting room wall.

"So… Then Papa… Asked Daddy out?" He looked up at Eddy with the same bright blue eyes that Edd had.

"Well kiddo that's a whole other story."

{~~~}

Hello everyone.

I'm so sorry to make this chapter so short.

I have a new job and wanted to upload something before I started it.

Hopefully this chap doesn't seem lame.

In the next chapter things get a little dark as we take a look Edd and Kevin's third grade year and Edd's home life.

I can't wait to see you all in the next chapter, and no worries I will be going back and forth between the younger years and adult hood. After all I still have to explain Kelly and Jim.

Reviews are motivation!

ps for those that don't know Tener* is a male singer that can hit high notes

~missFiolee~


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Promises_

_Edd woke to the sound of the sirens outside his home, and the sound of voices running through the hall. He crept out of his bedroom just in time to see two big men carrying his father down the stairs on an odd looking broad. He jumped when his mother placed her hand on his shoulder, his hand instinctively grabbed a hold of the oversized black ski hat that sat upon his head. Edd looked up at his mother's somber face, there were tears clinging to her eyelashes. She didn't try to smile or hide the pain in her eyes, she simply ushered Edd down the stairs and into the family car._

_It was not until he was in the waiting room with the watchful eyes of a candy stripe volunteer, that Eddward understood something very bad had happened. It was three more hours of the volunteer girl putting on different children's movies that only she was really watching, before Edd's mother came back into the room announcing they were leaving for the remainder of the night. She thanked the young candy stripe girl and carried her son out if the hospital._

_Edd did not ask a single question the drive back to their home. He waited until he was being tucked back into bed, just after his mother gave him a good night kiss to speak up._

_"Mother? We are going to visit father tomorrow aren't we?" His mother replied with a smile and a sight nod, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Edd's door was closed, and the small boy sent a hopeful thought out to the universe and the powers that be, wishing his father would get better._

_He didn't show up for school that today. This was the fifth week and the ninth day that the little ravenette had been absent from the New Year. As it stood for the Cul De Sac children no one had really seen much of Eddward St Vincent since the ambulances had visited his house in early October. They were luck if he attended a full day of third grade._

_Kevin sighed, marking the date off in his calendar. He had started making lists of the days Edd was in school and marking the days that he did not attend. He was told very little from his mother as to what had happened that night the sirens called out into the dark world. All he did know was that Edd's father needed help feeling better._

_Kevin closed the cap on his pen; he had already agreed with himself that morning that if Edd did not show up at the bus stop then it would be up to Kevin to sneak his way into the house a crossed the street. Kevin, however; did not even make out down the stairs before his mother was calling out to him. With a groan he drugged his feet into the kitchen._

_"Yeah ma?" The red head stuffed his hands into his pockets and gave a pout._

_Without turning to look at Kevin, his mother pointed at his back pack abandoned on the couch the moment the boy had arrived home. "Mr. Michaels called, said he asked you to give Eddward his homework. Did you forget or something Kev?" _

_Kevin instantly grinned, racing out into the living room to grab his bag. "Yeah... sorry mom, it just slipped my mind. I'll just... Go give it to him before dad gets home." He ran from the house, racing around the Cul De Sac before his mother could call him back into the house for some measly task she would demand him to do. When he stopped at the Vincent house, Kevin held his breath. He knocked once, pressed his ear against the door and counted to three before knocking slightly harder._

_When he had done this routine four times in a row he grabbed hold of the door knob and gave it a quick turn. To his amazement the door swung open to reveal a quiet living room. Next to the door there was a roll of neat shoes, Edd had told him about this one time; his mother had a problem with dirty and untidy things apparently. "... Edd?" _

_Cautiously, the red head made his way into the living room. When he did not find anyone on the first floor, Kevin made his way up the stairs. "Double D? You aren't going to jump out and try to scare me are ya?" the little red head recalled a day over the summer when he playfully scared his friend by hiding in the shed behind the red heads home. The day ended with the ravenette in tears and Kevin giving over all of his jawbreakers to make up for it._

_As he passed by one of the bedrooms, a machine could be heard from behind the door. Kevin tried to withhold his curiosity, but after a moment of arguing with himself about not opening the door, he turned the knob and let the door creep open. Inside he was faced with the heart breaking picture of Edd curled up at his father's side._

_Kevin frowned, his eyebrows pulling together when he took notice of the variety of different machines Mr. St Vincent was attached to. Against the wall to the left of the bed was a heart monitor, the red head knew what it was for the moment he read the beeping sounds; he remembered when his mother had taken him to see his grandmother in the hospital just before she had passed away. He had asked what all the machines in her room were for, and when he had asked about the beeping she told him it was to tell the doctors she still had some fight in her. _

_Cautiously, Kevin stepped toward the bed. He took hesitated steps until he was at last at the foot of the bed. Mr. St Vincent was well awake by that time and had even offered the little intruder a smile._

_"__You're one of Eddward's friends aren't you?" Kevin offered a nod. "Come to check on Eddward have you? I know he's been missing quite a bit of school lately." Another nod. "What's your name lad?"_

_"__Ke-Kevin Barr sir." Kevin scratched the back of his neck. "I have Edd's homework see… and no one answered the door so I was worried see." Mr. St Vincent smiled more and gave a hoarse chuckle._

_"__I see. Why don't you pull up the chair and we can chat more while Edd naps? Hmm?" With a final nod from Kevin things began to be set in motion. The backpack containing the homework of an excuse was abandoned at the foot of the bed, and the comfy chair was carefully scooted a crossed the floor. There was a Television across from the bed that Mr. St Vincent had set on ESPN. Kevin was content to watch the football game in silence, though he had many questions buzzing around in his mind. However, as his mother had taught him, he waited for the other party to speak first._

_It started with the homework that Edd had missed, and from there turned in to why he was not attending school more regularly. The little red head learned that Mr. St Vincent had suffered a heart attack, he understood this well enough due to the misfortune of his grandmother. And because of this Kevin asked out of fear for the little ravenette, if it meant he was going to die. _

_The only reply was a soft chuckle and an erratic wave of the heart monitor. _

_"__Kevin, can you make me a promise?" the T.V. was muted, the monitor was ignored. "It would mean a great deal to me if you could watch out for Eddward. Could you do that?"_

_"__Like… if something happened to you or Mrs. St Vincent?" A nod was his answer. "Of course Mr. St Vincent! I'd do anything for Double D. He's my best friend." The two shared a grin as Edd began to wake. The ravenette sat up and rubbed his eyes giving a soft yawn. When he noticed Kevin, his cheeks turned a gentle pink._

_"__K-kevin!? What are you doing here?"_

_Kevin offered a sheepish grin as he got up to show the backpack holding the weeks homework._

_"__Mr. Michaels had me bring over the homework you missed, so…" He shrugged. _

_Kevin ended up staying for dinner, he had his own homework to work on, and Edd had thought it would be fun and easier if they did it together. They had just finished the last of the spelling packet when Edd's mother came home. She phoned Mrs. Barr to invite Kevin to stay, reasoning that it was better for Edd to have someone his own age at the house for a while longer. Mrs. Barr agreed, and it was settled. Edd walked with Kevin over to his house and the two made plans to meet in the morning to go to school._

_When kevin was alone in his room, looking out the window at Edd's home he made a second promise to Mr. St Vincent, he promised to protect his friend for as long as Edd needed him._

Kevin snapped his eyes open.

Cold water was pouring over his head; he was still fully clothed sitting in his shower. He shivered reaching up to turn the water off. How long had he been out? Carefully he peeled the clothing from his body. He hung them over the railing for the towels before making his way out to the master bedroom. The only thing that was really on his mind was the promise from all those years ago. He had failed Edd, he had failed Mr. St Vincent, he did not deserve the kindness everyone kept offering to him.

In a fit of anger he sent on of his fists into the wall connecting the master bedroom and Jim's room. A small hole broke away.

_Dammit! _ Couldn't he do anything right?! Kevin let himself slid down to the floor as tears spilled over and ran down his cheeks. He was almost tempted to ignore the phone when it started to ring. Almost.

"What?" His voice was rough and much harsher then he had intended.

"Kev, you need to get here as soon as you can. The doctors are saying something about Doub-" Nat was cut off by the phone clicking. Kevin raced through getting dressed. This time. This time was going to be different. He was going to be there no matter what the doctors had to say. Things were going to be fine. They had to be.

He had promised.

~~~  
hello Hello!

Welcome to my corner all!

I hope everyone is as pleased with the lasted chapter as I am!

Remember reviews are motivation!


End file.
